


El mejor día

by Estigia



Series: Cannabis [1]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: Una sesión fotográfica que empieza mal pero termina bien. Lo que parecía sería un día perfecto puede que no lo sea del todo...o tal vez sí.





	El mejor día

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta la interacción de estos dos, los ojos de amor de Kouki a Sora, y los comentarios inocentes que Sora le hace Kou terminaron encantándome de alguna manera.

Arregló por cuarta vez el mechón de su frente. Por alguna razón no se acomodaba como quería.

—Sora-senpai, no es necesario que se arregle el cabello tanto, de todas maneras, para la sesión fotográfica lo peinarán.

—Mnnh, no es eso Ren. Es algo que algún día entenderás.

—¿Es por que vas a ver a Kouki?

Soshi salió detrás de Ren con claras intensiones de burlarse de Sora. Había cumplido su cometido.

—¡E-Eso n-no es!

—Ah, así que es eso. Kouki-san es muy genial y Sora-senpai no quiere quedarse atrás ¿cierto?

—Ah …Sí es eso.

—JAJAJAJAJAJA … Bueno Ren, ciertamente aún hay cosas que debes aprender.

—¡Tu ven aquí! ¡aún no acabo contigo!

—Si, si. Deberías preocuparte más por la hora, seguro Kou ya te está esperando.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿ya es tan tarde?

—JAJAJAJAJAJA

—¡Soshi!

 

 

 

—¡Wow! Kou huele increíble hoy, bueno siempre huele bien, pero hay algo diferente hoy.

—¿Ese perfume es nuevo? —dijo Ryota mientras se acercaba a Kouki.

—No, en realidad es un regalo de Sora, no supe cuando usarlo, así que aproveché que hoy trabajaremos juntos para ponérmelo.

—¿De tu cumpleaños?

—Sí —dijo Kouki mientras sonreía dulcemente.

*Toc toc*

—Yo abriré.

—¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días Sora

—Ah, Mamoru ya está despierto.

—En realidad nunca durmió —dijo Ryota.

—Je, es sólo que ahora me cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño, pero Ryo me está preparando un té.

—¿Y Ken?

—Salió temprano a hacer ejercicio, no tarda en volver.

—Los chicos geniales deben esforzarse mucho ¿no? —dijo Sora mientras tocaba preocupado su vientre.

—Está bien Sora, nosotros sólo debemos concentrarnos en hacer canciones que lleguen a los corazones de todos.

—Un ídolo necesita preocuparse por su apariencia también, así que ustedes dos, dejen de buscar excusas —reprendió Ryota.

—Si —dijeron los aludidos decaídos.

—Bueno, ya es hora de que nos vayamos Sora, los managers deben estar esperando abajo.

—Es cierto *inhala*…  Kou, ese aroma es …

—Sí, es el perfume que me regalaste por mi cumpleaños.

—Realmente te queda muy bien. Ho ho, hice una muy buena elección.

Koki sonrió tímido mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Si, me gustó mucho, quise usarlo hoy ya que es la primera vez que trabajaremos sólo los dos.

—Si …debemos irnos pronto— Sora se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Que les vaya bien.

—Adiós.

La puerta se cerró.

—Ah, en serio, hay veces en que no me creo la facilidad con que ese par de tórtolos hace esos ambientes cursis. Aunque no puedo quejarme, me encanta ver esas expresiones en Kou.

—Ryo-kun es el fan número uno de Kou-kun ¿cierto?

—…Tomate tu té y vete a dormir.

 

 

 

—Entonces, repito. Es una sesión de fotos para la portada de una revista para chicas. El tema es algo primaveral, así que usarán colores claros y flores, los escogieron a ustedes por la vibra juvenil que tienen, así que tengan eso en mente.

—Será una sesión corta, así que tampoco se preocupen. Aunque creo que no es necesario decirles mucho, ya han trabajado antes en esto.

Sora escuchaba hablar a los managers, pero no entendía ninguna palabra de lo que decían, después de todo, a su lado estaba sentado Kouki.

—Como sea, sólo respiren y relájense. Todo saldrá bien.

 

 

 —Sora-kun, te falta naturalidad, ¿estás bien?

—S-si, no es nada…

Durante la sesión de fotos Sora intentó comportarse naturalmente, pero le era difícil concentrarse lo suficiente por lo que terminaba poniéndose rígido.

—Si no es mucha molestia, nos gustaría descansar un poco—respondió Kouki de inmediato.

—Ok.  ¡Atención, tenemos un descanso de 10 minutos!

—Kou…

—No te preocupes, aprovecha para relajarte Sora.

La sonrisa que Kouki le dedicó hizo que su corazón latiera tan rápido que creyó que le daría un infarto ahí mismo, pero también se culpó por dejar que su estado de animo perjudicara a los demás en el trabajo.

—Si quieres… puedo darte un masaje.

—¡¿Eh?! No es n-necesario Kou, tan solo necesito respirar un poco.

Vio el rostro desanimado del rubio.

—Aunque t-tal vez, mis hombros están un poco duros.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

La sonrisa de Kouki era todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien.

Durante lo que restó de la sesión las cosas fluyeron mejor. Kouki buscaba constantemente la mirada de Sora para provocar un ambiente más amistoso.

—Muy bien chicos, han sido unas buenas fotos. Me había preocupado que en la segunda parte no lograran relajarse, pero al final salió muy bien.

—Se lo agradecemos mucho.

—Bien muchachos—dijo Minato mientras tomaba sus cosas—es hora de irnos, Hinata-senpai ya está en el estacionamiento.

—¡Ah! Olvidé mi teléfono en el camerino. Ya vuelvo.

—¡Aquí te esperamos!

—Puedo esperarlo yo, tienes cosas cargando. No tardaremos en bajar.

—¿Estás seguro Kou?

—Sí, no te preocupes, estaremos bien.

—Bien, entonces los esperamos abajo, no tarden.

 

Minato se adelantó y Kou se quedó en el pasillo, apenas concurrido a esas horas de la noche.

—¡Volví!—Sora jadeaba por la carrera—¿Y el manager?

—Le dije que se adelantara, que yo me quedaba esperándote.

—Lo siento Kou.

—No te preocupes, vayamos ahora.

—Deberíamos bajar por el elevador, sería más rápido.

—Pero hace un rato estaba lleno.

Ambos se asomaron al pasillo contiguo y notaron la ausencia de gente.

—L-luce un tanto aterrador.

—Deberíamos irnos pronto.

Ambos caminaron apresuradamente y llamaron al ascensor. Cuando éste llegó, sólo una persona salió del interior; entraron rápidamente y apretaron el botón que los llevaría al estacionamiento.

El número de los pisos descendía lentamente, un silencio tenso reinaba el pequeño espacio.

5…4…3…3

Un fuerte movimiento los puso alerta.

—¡…!

—¿Q-Qué ocurre?

—¡¿Por qué se detuvo?!

Sora apretaba el botón de emergencia, pero nada ocurría. Cuando pudo controlarse un poco, recordó que Kouki tendía a asustarse tanto como él; volteó para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero la escena que encontró hizo que todos sus miedos se disiparan y que, en su lugar, un sentimiento de protección creciera fuertemente: pegado a una de las esquinas del elevador, abrazándose así mismo, estaba Kouki.

—¿Kou?

—No te preocupes, se me pasará pronto.

Sora no hizo caso, se acercó a Kou y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Comenzó a mirar alrededor, tal vez podrían salir por el techo, pero sería demasiado riesgoso ¿deberían esperar por la ayuda?

La noción del tiempo se perdió por completo, pero ambos sintieron que habían pasado horas ahí, pese a ello ninguno de los dos se había separado del abrazo; Sora había sentido el cuerpo de Kouki más relajado, así que de alguna manera se había relajado también, aunque también sentía las ansias de no saber cómo salir de ahí. Sus teléfonos no tenían señal así que era prácticamente imposible llamar a alguien, tendrían que confiar en que sus managers se preocuparan y regresaran por ellos.

—¡¿Están bien?!

Alguien los estaba llamando.

—¡Estamos atrapados!

Sora respondió casi de inmediato, de alguna manera sintió que podía respirar de nuevo. El rostro de Kouki parecía más tranquilo.

—¡No se preocupen, no tardaremos mucho, tan sólo aguanten un poco más!

Las voces de varias personas y de herramientas comenzaron a sonar más fuerte.

Los dos chicos sentados en el piso del elevador decidieron esperar silenciosamente su rescate mientras se tomaban las manos en señal de apoyo.

 

 

 

—Me asustaron demasiado. Vimos que tardaron en volver y comencé a llamarlos, pero no contestaron, creí que algo les había ocurrido.

Minato hablaba con rapidez mientras revisaba que ninguno de los chicos tuviera alguna herida.

Hinata agradecía al personal que los había ayudado.

—En serio, no me volveré a alejar de ustedes ni un segundo.

—Vamos, no te estreses tanto Minato, son cosas que pueden llegar a ocurrir, lo importante es que aprendas a actuar en este tipo de situaciones.

—Si senpai no hubiera estado aquí no sé que habría hecho, realmente estuve a nada de entrar en pánico —dijo Minato mientras acomodaba ansiosamente la ropa de Kouki.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, deben estar cansados ¿verdad? Demasiadas emociones fuertes para un solo día.

 

 

 

Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios decidieron tomar las escaleras, no tentarían a su suerte una vez más.

Sora y Kouki subieron en silencio, los managers los dejaron en la entrada y se habían retirado al ver lo tarde que era.

—Ya todos deben estar dormidos, aunque tal vez Mori debe estar esperando…y también Soshi—dijo Sora intentado amenizar el ambiente.

—En mi caso tal vez todos estén despiertos, aunque me gustaría que no se preocuparan tanto por mí, después de todo tenemos al manager, y estaba contigo.

—Aunque no fui de gran ayuda hoy. Por mi culpa terminamos atrapados.

—No fue tu culpa, eso pudo haber ocurrido en cualquier momento, de alguna manera me alegró que me haya pasado esto con Sora, realmente creo que pude tranquilizarme contigo ahí.

El silencio de volvió a instalar entre ambos sonrojados. Llegaron a la entrada del dormitorio de Growth.

—Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí Sora.

—No te preocupes, tan sólo debo bajar un piso, además no podría seguir viviendo si Ryota se entera de que te dejé andar solo a estas horas de la noche.

Kouki sonrió divertido.

—Está bien, entonces…buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Sora se despidió y prosiguió su camino al piso de abajo cuando…

—Sora…

Un suave beso en su mejilla y un dulce aroma que llenó su nariz hicieron que el tiempo se detuviera, cuando volteó para ver al culpable de todas esas sensaciones sólo pudo notar la espalda de Kouki desaparecer tras la puerta que se había cerrado con violencia.

No supo cómo llegó hasta la entrada del dormitorio; escuchó que Soshi le decía algo, pero no supo qué, podía sentir cómo las facciones de su cara se acalambraban por la sonrisa tan enorme de la que no se podía deshacer.

Ese había sido un gran día.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí tienes mi profundo agradecimiento *se arranca el corazón y se lo avienta*  
> Por cierto, esto formará parte de una serie (Cannabis) porque serán un montón de ships o poco conocidas, raras, o que me causan conflicto (aunque igual escriba sobre ellas). Fin del comunicado.


End file.
